1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming patterns of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a micro pattern of a semiconductor device which is capable of preventing or inhibiting the collapse or tilting of the micro pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the higher integration of semiconductor devices, the development of a technique for manufacturing a nano-scale semiconductor device is needed. For example, as a design rule of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) decreases, there is a need to form a plurality of line patterns that are arranged at micro pitches and with relatively high density. In particular, when a plurality of line patterns, which are arranged with relatively high density and have a micro width, are formed through a photolithography process using an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source with a wavelength of about 13 nm which is highly likely to be applied to a mass production process of a nano-scale semiconductor device having a size equal to or less than 40 nm, a technique is needed which is capable of improving productivity by preventing or inhibiting the collapse of a resist pattern even in a case where a thickness of the resist pattern that is used as an etching mask is increased in order to improve an etching margin.